Faim de toi (EXO)
by EXO KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Baekhyun raconte comment, ce jour là, soudainement piqué d'intérêt pour la bouche de Kai et ses belles lèvres tentatrices, une innocente petite goutte de sauce orangée va lui faire totalement perdre la tête ...


_"-Bon ! Il est 14h ! Moi j'ai la dalle ! J'vais me chercher un double cheeseburger t'en veux un Baek ?"_

J'ai dis non et il est parti. Voilà la dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite avant qu'il revienne et que je perde la tête.

A son retour, il ne m'adressa pas un mot et se précipita à la table de l'appart où on était seuls, les quatre autres membres du groupe étant partis pour un après midi ciné, auquel nous n'avions pas eu envie de nous joindre.

Il deballa rapidement son repas : une barquette de frites et un hamburger, puis, il se leva pour aller se chercher un coca dans la cuisine et se réinstalla à la table, avant d'attaquer.

Il commença par ingurgiter rapidement ses frites, il avait l'air d'apprécier, moi je le regardais de temps à autre, mais ça s'arrêtait là, je me contentais de regarder par la fenêtre, observant la vie de Séoul s'agiter sous mes yeux, en silence.

Jusqu'à ce moment précis où j'entendis un petit son de contentement sortir de sa gorge, quand il mordit pour la première fois dans son burger.

Là, je tournai la tête vers lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés, il appréciait grandement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, c'était indéniable.

Kai et ses petits bonheurs de rien du tout, j'étais en admiration.

Puis, je ne sais pas comment, pourquoi, ni à quel moment j'ai bougé, mais d'un coup je me rendis compte que j'étais en train d'avancer dans sa direction, j'étais irrémédiablement attiré et je me suis assis devant lui à la table.

Il ne remarqua rien du tout, ou alors il s'en moquait. Mais moi je me suis mis à fixer sa bouche et pas moyen de m'en déccrocher.

Il leva les yeux sur moi, croisant mon regard, se rendant bien compte que j'étais en train de le regarder et il me sourit, avant de croquer une seconde fois dans son burger, dont la sauce rouge orangée commençait à sortir de tout les cotés, sous la pression de ses doigts.

Moi ... je continuai mon observation et il fit quelque chose qui me fit frissonner, complètement indépendament de ma volonté. Je le vis sortir sa langue et lécher les bords de son sandwich, évitant de cette façon qu'elle ne tombe sur lui ou sur la table et je me rendis compte que j'avais entrouvert la bouche, la langue au bord des dents, comme par mimétisme. Très vite je la refermai, craignant qu'il ne m'ai vu. Je remontai alors le regard de sa bouche à ses yeux et oui ! Il m'avait vu !

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mon visage, je devais être écarlate, mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire, amusé apparement et croqua de nouveau dans son burger.

Sur le coup, la gêne m'avait submergé, mais il n'avait rien dit ! Ca l'amusait ? Ok ! Si ça l'amusait je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'en profiterai pas, je décidai donc de continuer mon observation.

Lui, ne me regardait plus, il mangeait tranquillement, les yeux sur son burger, mais je savais qu'il savait, à cet air canaille qu'il affichait, faisant remonter ses paumettes.

Je posai mes yeux à nouveau sur sa bouche, qui bougeait par la mastication, puis il avala sa bouchée passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et croqua de nouveau dans son sandwich.

Le voir faire ces choses ... c'était pas la première fois, alors pourquoi à ce moment là, le fait de le voir manger me mit dans un tel état ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Mais oui, j'étais complètement bouleversé. Maintenant rien que d'y repenser j'en frissonne encore. Et sa langue qui sortait à chaque fois, pour lécher ses lèvres entre chaque bouchée, Seigneur ... c'était un spectacle ... divin.

Et alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un morceau de son burger, juste assez pour la prochaine bouchée, il baissa sa main gauche de devant son visage, ne tenant plus son dernier morceau que par une main.

C'est à ce moment là que je perdis complètement les pédales.

Une petite goutte de sauce sous sa lèvre, une toute petite goutte rouge orangée, innocente petite gouttelette, qui devin la chose la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, une excitation fulgurante s'empara de moi, faisant vibrer mon sang dans mes veines, une petite goutte de sauce qui me rendit fou.

Il passa sa langue pour la énieme fois sur ses lèvres, mais n'atteignit pas la petite perle qui attisait ma convoitise. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, toujours ce petit air canaille sur le visage et ne me lachant pas des yeux, il mit le dernier bout dans sa bouche.

Moi ... je quittai ses yeux et reposai les miens sur ce petit bout d'univers qui était devenu le centre de mon monde et il avala sa dernière bouchée, repassa sa langue sur ses lèvres brillantes et amena sa cannette de coca à sa bouche en levant un peu la tête pour boire.

De mon côté, je ne quittais pas l'objet de toutes mes attentions des yeux et quand il posa son coca sur la table, il pencha la tête pour attraper mon regard et me faire lever les yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit, mais son regard changea, je levai alors la main vers mon visage pour lui faire le signe qu'il avait quelque chose sous la lèvre et pour mon plus grand malheur ... non ... bonheur, non seulement il sortit sa langue pour aller chercher ce dont je parlais, mais en plus ... il se trompa de côté.

Et en un instant, sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, je me jetai sur lui, léchant sa lèvre, dans un premier temps, puis, enivré, je la pris entre les miennes, avant de me rendre compte que Kai s'était levé et me faisait contourner la table pour me serrer contre lui et rediriger mon geste dans un baiser des plus savoureux...

.

Là ... tout de suite là ... à l'heure ou je vous parle, ma main est dans ses cheveux, il est endormi tout contre moi, son bras droit autour de mon corps, sa tête est poseé sur mon torse, je sens son souffle sur ma peau et je suis le mec le plus heureux de la création.

Mais je dois vous laisser ... les autres ne vont pas tarder, je dois le réveiller.

FIN


End file.
